


当局者迷

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 伊万·拉基蒂奇普通的生活突然遇到了一些意外





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 双杀手+ABO设定，HNS全员装Omega  
> cp：  
> alpha！特尔施特根/omega！拉基蒂奇  
> alpha！乔尔卢卡/beta！莫德里奇（提及）

即便作为一个有名的omega杀手组织，HNS的日常聚会也并不是一群omega坐在一起拉家常，当然也没那么正经严肃。

酒过三巡，弗尔萨利科领头唱起了歌，洛夫伦抱着手机发短信，曼朱基奇给雷比奇介绍自己新纹的中文纹身，莫德里奇拿着两杯软饮料鸡尾酒，坐到了拉基蒂奇身边，递给了他一杯，“尝尝这个，这家的红酒都被预定了，只剩下了啤酒，倒是这个mojito挺不错。”

“谢谢你，卢卡。”拉基蒂奇接过来尝了一口，放在了身边桌上正要说话，佩里西奇拽着科瓦契奇玩闹，一不留神差点撞到拉基蒂奇身边的小桌子，“小心。”拉基蒂奇快速扶稳了桌子和酒杯，莫德里奇照着两人背后一人轻锤了一下，“收收你俩的信息素。”

“队长你不是beta吗，怎么会对信息素这么敏感？”科瓦契奇问。

“你们喷了这么多omega信息素香水，又加上自己的alpha信息素，味道不奇怪才怪了。”拉基蒂奇接了一句，又和莫德里奇耳语，“有些alpha信息素也好，免得引来些闲杂的人。”那边一边唱着歌一边拼着酒，喝高了的维达和弗尔萨利科拿着omega香水乱喷，即便有佩里西奇和科瓦契奇这样一不留神散发了些alpha信息素的，也没引起在场绝大多数的omega的不适。

HNS是有名的omega杀手组织，但是“omega”对他们来说本不是严格的入门要求，更像是某种古早留下来的传统。omega如拉基蒂奇自不必说，beta如莫德里奇、alpha如曼朱基奇，平日里执行任务中也都随身携带omega香水方便装装样子。

待到两个小alpha走远，莫德里奇才开口，“听说巴萨那边最近也有些风吹草动？”

“别提了，”拉基蒂奇拿着酒杯猛喝了一口泄愤，“原来是足球俱乐部那边有些档案记录丢失了，杰拉德和他们还吵着，不知怎么就变成了早些年有些人的档案有问题，于是查起了巴萨所有人的档案。”

很多城市都有一个不对普罗大众公开、却又游走于黑与白、地上与地下之间的组织，他们为各国从事秘密任务的人们提供保护和一个合法的普通人身份，同样他们也保护着那些不知情的人们——如果放开了地下暗战，恐怕这一整座城市都有可能变成犯罪天堂。拉基蒂奇所在的巴塞罗那就是这样一个组织，他们依托于一个足球界当之无愧的豪门俱乐部，但又如这家俱乐部的价值观——不仅仅是一家俱乐部。

拉基蒂奇并不从事足球相关行业，他是巴萨旗下一座独立建筑设计工作室的设计师——不必说他的能力了，单是任何时候面对甲方保持着温和的笑容和耐心的沟通，就让拉基蒂奇蝉联了好几个月的工作室月度之星以及最想结婚的名单第一位。

然而拉基蒂奇早已名草有主，他和德国工程师特尔施特根一见钟情坠入爱河，对方在巴萨的一家互联网公司工作，在拉基蒂奇看来，他的男友完全是完美的理想型，做事认真待自己又体贴，对于巴萨真正在做什么这点一无所知、似乎也不太好奇。

莫德里奇盯着自己的酒杯若有所思，“这么大的动静倒有可能是为了掩盖别的什么事，否则的话，牵连到那些普通人就更没法收场了。”

“不管怎样，肯定要有个明面上的交代的，这我倒觉得没什么，不过为了掩盖别的事——”拉基蒂奇想了想，“这事儿是足球那边起来的，总不会是被欧足联查出了什么扯到这边吧。”

“未必就跟足球有关，说不定足球就是‘明面上的交代’，而且要真是欧足联扯出来的应该好办，官方的部门总有些集体缄默的默契的。”

“也不一定会闹开了，”拉基蒂奇端着酒杯眼神飘忽不定，“回头我试探一下马克，看看他们那边有没有动静，要是只是小范围内的查也不算什么事。”

莫德里奇拍了拍伊万的肩膀，后靠在沙发上，“谈恋爱别随便试探你男友。”

“知道了，队长。”拉基蒂奇重读了最后的称呼，“说来查理在莫斯科的任务还没完成吗？我记得任务计划里上个月就可以结束了，所以我们才定了这个月聚会。”

“结束是结束了就是走不开——”莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇聊起来便没注意到附近的动静，而显然之前喝高了的杀手们大多已经睡着了，非控制状态下各种信息素一锅大杂烩，显然这一情况引起了外人的注意，敲门声打断了莫德里奇。

那边没睡着的几个也安静了下来，离门最近的洛夫伦去开门，其他人盯着门口的动静。

洛夫伦没说了几句话便回来，手势示意安静下来的几个人没事可以继续，然后走到了拉基蒂奇与莫德里奇身边，“这里店员，大概是把我们当成集体嗑药的，过来问要不要点新的。”

两人点点头，拉基蒂奇的手机震起来，他拿起来看了一眼屏幕，“我去接个电话，回来再说。”

 

拉基蒂奇不是没注意到周围有人一直盯着他，大概从他从包厢里出来就时酒一直在他身边徘徊。电话是特尔施特根打来的，拉基蒂奇和自己男友一边聊着天，一边观察着跟踪者的动静。

“好，我这里一时半会儿也结束不了，估计我比你早回家。”拉基蒂奇面对着墙壁，手指在墙上有节奏地敲着，只用余光打量着旁边，对方似乎还在靠近他。

“我去买吧，等你加完班回家估计店里都关门了买不到，要是你早回来一点说不定能吃上我准备的爱心夜宵。

“牛油果怎么了？！好吧好吧，今天夜宵不做它了——你接着去干活吧，我回去看看他们还有几个清醒的，把他们送走我就回家了。

“晚上见，爱你。”拉基蒂奇朝远离他们聚会的地方走了不短距离以试探对方是对他感兴趣还是来HNS暴露了身份行踪，而等他走到走廊监控的盲区，挂掉了特尔施特根的电话，对方已经走到了他身后，alpha信息素铺天盖地地袭来，拉基蒂奇没被标记，对于突如其来的信息素压迫有些本能的不适应。也仅是几秒，HNS训练omega杀手时各种情况下对抗alpha压迫都是必修课，拉基蒂奇很快稳定住心神，身体有意无意地颤抖着，看起来就像一个深陷于被陌生的alpha压制的恐惧中的单身omega。

“多么令人羡慕的爱情啊，”拉基蒂奇故意不转身，由着对方离自己越来越近，“还没有被标记的omega，他知道你身上有别的alpha的气味吗？”

拉基蒂奇低下头，眼中明暗不定，后面的人看不清他的神色，只当是在外流连的omega被他戳破了心事，一时不知该如何回答，对方于是愈加大胆起来，伸手握住拉基蒂奇的手臂。

拉基蒂奇转身猛然用力把对方扯近了些，另一只手制着对方无法乱动，朝着几处脆弱的部位重踹了几脚才放了手。眼看着对方倒在地上挣扎惨叫，他又在其他部位补了几下，让前面那几下看起来就像慌忙之中误打误撞上的。

莫德里奇和洛夫伦听到惨叫后闻着声赶过来，还有其他不相干的人，拉基蒂奇把自己的信息素散发出来，拳打脚踢的动作依旧没停，莫德里奇对洛夫伦喊了声，“你退两步在后面，别离开这儿。等会儿我陪着伊万，你回去之后看谁还醒着，互相送回去，尽快，别和无关的人纠缠。”洛夫伦点点头。

莫德里奇奋力扯住了拉基蒂奇，围观人群已经有人报了警，洛夫伦不远不近地挡着寻着omega信息素而来的alpha们。

莫德里奇扶着拉基蒂奇坐在一边，看起来像在低声安慰他，而在看不出来的地方，两人手里写字串着词，等着警方到来。

 

特尔施特根赶到警局的时候，拉基蒂奇裹着毯子正和莫德里奇、还有一位女性警察闲聊，拉基蒂奇隔着玻璃窗先看见了他，冲他招招手，“马克，这边！”

“那是我的alpha。”拉基蒂奇向女警指了指特尔施特根的方向，于是女警出去和特尔施特根说明了情况，做好了登记，就允许特尔施特根带走了“受到人身安全威胁后进行了正当防卫”的拉基蒂奇。

“你的朋友们给我打电话的时候我吓了一跳，”出了警局后三个人去找特尔施特根停车的地方，特尔施特根先和莫德里奇打了声招呼，又对拉基蒂奇说道，“我也不确定是谁打来的，好像有好几个人的声音，说了一堆我就记住你被带回警局了。”

“我的错，应该抽空自己告诉你的，就知道他们喝醉了也说不清楚。估计大概你也知道怎么回事了，”拉基蒂奇挽上特尔施特根，“但我还要给你讲一遍，等回家之后，现在我们先把卢卡送回去，他们来巴塞罗那出差，我们把卢卡送回他们住的酒店吧。”

“那当然。”他们说着已经走到了车旁，特尔施特根向莫德里奇确认了酒店的名字，三人上了车，特尔施特根和拉基蒂奇系安全带的时候，坐在后排的莫德里奇突然注意到特尔施特根手腕上的一块手表。

那看起来并不是一个很有名的牌子，但莫德里奇总觉得有些眼熟，他记得上次见到这个牌子的时候还去查了一下是个德国牌子——

莫德里奇突然坐直了，那块表，他上次是在自己的同事托尼·克罗斯手上见过。

这可能并不说明着什么，克罗斯也是德国人，他们同是电子计算机方向的工程师，说不定很早就认识了，又也许是德国工程师的传统呢。

或许是作为HNS多年队长、刀山火海见得多了养成的直觉，莫德里奇只觉得这并不是个简单的巧合。然而看着手撑着前排笑的直不起腰的拉基蒂奇，要不要找机会提醒他一下，莫德里奇犹豫了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 皇马搭档宽老师和笛老师的互相试探

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DFB/HNS杀手设定，KNVB是荷兰官方秘密特工组织  
> cp：  
> alpha！特尔施特根/omega！拉基蒂奇  
> alpha！克洛泽/beta！克罗斯  
> 贝皇/克圣提及

终于把程序编译完之后，忙了一早晨的克罗斯终于能休息一会儿等一等调试的输出，他拿起了手机，有一天来自克洛泽的未读消息。最近DFB没有什么新的任务，克洛泽也有个小假期，打算来西班牙度一礼拜的假。克罗斯和克洛泽聊了两句，莫德里奇从茶水间刚回来，见克罗斯刚放下手机，便走了过来，“看起来你手里的工作也告一段落了？”

“刚开始调试，可以等等结果了。”克罗斯看了一眼屏幕，程序还在运行着，便转过来，“有什么事吗，卢卡？”

莫德里奇从克罗斯旁边的座位推了把椅子过来坐下，“有一点小事，我的一位朋友，和男朋友的纪念日快到了，想送男朋友一块手表当做生日礼物，但不知道有没有什么特殊意义或者需要避开的，他男朋友是alpha，德国人，所以我想来问问你。”

“手表？”克罗斯靠在椅子上想了想，“你的朋友想买什么类型的？我是说，详细一点，是更要实用还是更要有纪念意义？更要有自己的想法还是更倾向于男友喜欢什么？”

莫德里奇笑了，“我看就是直接问他，他也没那么清楚。就想知道一些基础一点的概念，类似于购物前先做个功课？”

克罗斯目光一闪，他的问法太不着边际了，如果真是为了自己的朋友寻求帮助起码应该更有方向一点，而莫德里奇看起来仿佛是为了获取自己想知道的东西先放了一堆烟雾弹，那么问题在于，莫德里奇究竟最想知道什么？他沉吟了片刻，决定先化繁为简，“他的男友是从事什么职业的？也许有些场合不宜太奢华，有些场合又不宜太朴素，要先分开才好。”

“和我们差不多，也是在一家网络公司，不过大约是做信息安全一类的。”仿佛是为了证明自己的可靠，莫德里奇又补了一句，“所以我朋友来问我，他呀，艺术家的敏感性，总担心和我们这些天天与代码打交道的人审美代沟太大了。”

“你是说他想把男友的格子衬衫扔掉未果？”

“不，但是相信我，破洞牛仔裤好不到哪儿去的。”

两人笑出了声。

克罗斯拿起咖啡喝了一口，“德国程序员，alpha，这样的话——”莫德里奇盯着克罗斯的动作，他似乎在桌上找什么，然后递给了他，“如果你的好友送一块手表是想提醒他早点回家的话，或许试试这个牌子？”

莫德里奇接过来，发现是个挂坠，但下方的字母标志却十分眼熟，简洁又容易辨识，让他在看过克罗斯戴过一次的手表后就记了下来，而他前两天看到特尔施特根的那块手表，无疑也是这个牌子。

“是别的东西上的挂坠，掉下来了我还没来得及接回去，那下面有个牌子的标志，我有块手表是这款，不过今天没带来。”克罗斯顺手指了指挂坠下方，“我挺喜欢这家的设计，不太张扬但确实很有想法。另外他们也做饰品设计定制，如果你朋友感兴趣的话也可以看看官网。”

这牌子是比埃尔霍夫的产业，给他们提供一些高科技的辅助产品，但同时，也有普通的轻奢产品，作为DFB的产业，他绝对经得起表面上的各种调查，甚至如果深入下去，他们也能反过来追踪调查他们的人。

“好像没听过这个牌子，回去我推荐给他看看。”莫德里奇记了个品牌的名字，把挂坠还给了克罗斯，“谢谢你的建议，托尼。”

“不客气，之后想买还可以来找我。”克罗斯把挂坠放好，“我在买这个牌子的东西上有着不少经验。”

莫德里奇把拖过来的椅子放了回去便回到了自己的位置上，克罗斯看了一眼调试进度，结果暂时看起来还正常，还可以等等后一半结果。他靠后半躺着想着莫德里奇的话，德国人，alpha，从事信息安全方面的工作，假如，假如真的有这么一个人的话——克罗斯猛地坐起身，这个描述和特尔施特根的相似让他由不得警惕起来。

特尔施特根的男友，克罗斯回忆了一下，他知道有这样一个人存在，知道他在巴萨工作，或许偶尔在特尔施特根的手机锁屏上瞥见一眼照片，但还真谈不上认识。DFB在成员的私生活上没什么限制，哪怕喜欢个世仇死敌也不算什么大事儿——例如他们的老前辈“凯撒大帝”贝肯鲍尔和那位被荷兰安全情报界尊称为“克圣”的克鲁伊夫，那都是活成一部DFB和KNVB发展史的爱情故事。

每个国家大约都有不少如DFB这样的未必合法、却自成体系的秘密组织，DFB与官方之间的关系微妙，他们并不“官方”，但又确实会为官方做一些情报获取、证人保护、刺杀之类的事情，而绝大部分时候，DFB做他们认为“有必要”的事情。

虽然不确定莫德里奇到底想知道什么，克罗斯认为还是应该谨慎些，于是拿起手机，给克洛泽发了条短信，“也许我们在西班牙应该多走走。”

 

另一边，莫德里奇存下了牌子的名称，但贸然去查是不可行的，他明白这点，如果这个牌子没问题，那么他什么都查不出来，如果这个牌子有问题，至少他轻易也查不出什么。

所以他本也没想假装什么，甚至可以说他给了克罗斯足够的暗示，打草惊蛇过后，是到了按兵不动、等待对方自己有所反应的时候了。

他盯着这个牌子良久，关于特尔施特根，他究竟想要查证什么事情，是他可能瞒着伊万什么？是他接近伊万目的不纯？是他可能对伊万不利？

他与克罗斯应该有联系，并且克罗斯感觉到了他在查证这一点，这是他现在的猜测。德国，最坏的推测大概是他们都是DFB的成员。如果是这一点的话，DFB想要什么？

 

拉基蒂奇站在阳台上，拿着剪刀在一株花上随意地剪着枝叶，本着见多识广可以应付各种情况的理念，HNS把园艺学也当做一个基本技能教给了受训的年轻人们。他和特尔施特根在巴塞罗那的家里有一个小花园，平日里都是他亲自修剪，特尔施特根在旁边帮他递工具、收拾散落的枝叶、以及拍他辛苦工作的背影发一发Instagram。

不过既然不是在自己家，而且本来也是为了方便观察一下屋中的情形才自告奋勇来帮着修剪枝叶，拉基蒂奇一点心都懒得用，剪掉的枝叶七零八落地散了一地，他突然想起了以前园艺课的老师的一句话，“剪枝与很多事情的道理都是一样的，留着这些枝枝叶叶反而都长不好，必须得剪除一部分，才能让剩下的好好生长。”

有些时候，拉基蒂奇觉得自己就像是陷入了一个该剪的地方不剪、反而假装看不到为了一个地方不剪需要搭上多少谎言蒙蔽自己。他的园艺学的很好，拉基蒂奇想，但他并不是一个好的园艺师。

“你不是在修剪吧，”他的任务目标从背后走来，拉基蒂奇想得太出神，甚至差点没反应过来任务目标再叫他的一个假名字，“我看你完全是在辣手摧花。”

拉基蒂奇一怔，手一抖剪到了花柄，仿佛应和着他们的话似的，一朵半开的花苞应声落下。

“我很抱歉。”拉基蒂奇从花盆里捡起了掉下去的花苞，递给了对方，“如果您不介意，也许这朵花苞可以给我，做一个琥珀送给您留个纪念？”

对方抚摸着被拉基蒂奇剪得乱七八糟的植物，像是穿过这株花在看着一些流走了的、不会在回来的东西，“我的妻子生前很喜欢这花。”

拉基蒂奇愣在了原地，对方没有看到他的表情，自顾自地说了下去，“她不会剪枝、但偏偏特别喜欢这个，于是剪掉了一堆开得正好的花，她会拿这些花做书签、标本，放到冬天里做圣诞贺卡。那时候我总笑话她是忙着补救不会剪枝的后果，可是这时候，我多想告诉她我真的爱她这么鲜活、这么……”

拉基蒂奇喃喃地念道，“对不起，真的真的对不起——”

对方抬起了头，“抱歉我失态了，我只是……有太多话想对她说却没有说了，”他看着拉基蒂奇，把那个花苞递给了他，“如果你想的话，可以拿去做琥珀自己收着，或者送给自己想送的人，不够从这株花上摘就好，它一季开得可不少。我的妻子是个最善良的人，她一定愿意看到所有美满的家庭。”

HNS一般的任务，是收钱，然后解决雇主所想解决的人。拉基蒂奇的这个任务也不例外，他的任务目标是位神经科学家，据拉基蒂奇的资料，他的妻子去世于两年前，他们没有子女，妻子去世后他搬出了他们之前住的屋子。但显然他经常回来，而最近他想把这幢空屋稍作一点改造，正好是拉基蒂奇的专业，于是他和他的任务目标有了接触，今天则是第一次来实地看看这幢房子。

拉基蒂奇接过花苞，在这一次实地考察中，他已经想好了几种动手的方案，虽然不是今天，但此刻，他有点犹豫了。他通常不去管雇主和目标之间有什么私人恩怨还是大是大非的问题，但这次他想破个例。

他的手机此时响起，今天让拉基蒂奇震惊的事太多了，也不少这一件——他平常用的手机是不带到任务中的，显然从铃声看他带错了——他向对方说了声抱歉，走到客厅里去接电话，却是特尔施特根打来的，“怎么这时候打电话？”

“我的一位师兄来了巴塞罗那，和他的爱人，对了也是我学校的一位前辈，想一起吃个晚饭，所以我就提早下班了。”从听筒中似乎听到了他说话间的喘气声，“我刚停下车，马上就走到你们工作室了，你现在可以下班了吗？”

“我不在工作室，”拉基蒂奇忙说道，“我去客户家里看房子了，晚饭的地方定了吗？”

特尔施特根说了个地点，拉基蒂奇想了想，“离我这边挺近的，我直接开车过去吧，你要再过来就绕弯路了。”

“好，那我先去接他们，我们在餐厅见吧。”

特尔施特根放下电话，他并非在往拉基蒂奇的工作室走，而是从那边出来，他原本是想给他个惊喜的，却听同事说他今天请假，一天都没在这里出现。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然本章没有笛老师，但是江湖中处处都有笛老师的传说

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cp：  
> 狮花，KTK

特尔施特根、克罗斯、克洛泽到达他们约定的餐厅时，拉基蒂奇正坐在订好的位置上看一份报纸，见他们被引导到了餐桌上，拉基蒂奇站起身迎接他们。特尔施特根走到他的身边，习惯性地把他往自己这边搂了搂，“我男友，伊万·拉基蒂奇。”。

拉基蒂奇向克洛泽与克罗斯笑了笑，特尔施特根指着较为年长地一位先介绍，“我的前辈学长，事实上也是我的老师，米洛·克洛泽。”

两人打过招呼，特尔施特根介绍克罗斯，克罗斯在和拉基蒂奇握手的时候问了句，“克罗地亚人？”

拉基蒂奇眨了眨眼睛，“这个姓氏确实挺东欧风的，不是吗？”

“更确切地说，”克罗斯停顿了一下观察着拉基蒂奇的反应，“我从卢卡那里大约听说过一位在巴塞罗那的朋友，还好猜对了，不然可太尴尬了。”

想来是和莫德里奇同在皇马工作的同事，拉基蒂奇快速地理了一下思路，卢卡和马克本来就是差不多的工作，在拉基蒂奇隔行如隔山的视角说是一样也没差，他的同事是马克的师兄这在逻辑上完全说得通，“那还真巧？马克说他的师兄的时候，我还真没想到是在皇马呢。”

“我们公司和马克他们公司关系可紧张了，”克罗斯顺口接了一句，“皇马和巴萨足球上都是死敌，何况一整个集团呢？但是，有个‘卧底’总是不错的，不是吗？”克罗斯开玩笑地指了指特尔施特根。

特尔施特根赶忙岔开了话题，“别站着了，坐下点餐吧。”

克洛泽坐下的时候刚好看到桌上还放着张报纸，便问道，“今天的报纸？”

“似乎不是，”拉基蒂奇看克洛泽在盯着报纸，便递给了他，“买东西的时候送了我一张，可能没看日期拿错了。”

克洛泽接过报纸，快速扫了一圈标题信息，在其中一个角落的新闻中停下了。

克罗斯和拉基蒂奇、特尔施特根研究起了菜单，余光瞟到克洛泽看着报纸突然有些复杂的神情，报纸挡着对面两人的视线，克罗斯用胳膊肘捅了捅克洛泽，“别看了米洛，难道报纸比马克和伊万更有吸引力吗？”克罗斯凑过克洛泽旁边，扫了一眼报纸两版的大标题，并没有注意到什么不对的。

“抱歉，”克洛泽收起了报纸准备还给伊万，手臂一不小心碰倒了刚放上来的水杯，克洛泽下意识地手一松，报纸落在桌面上，一半浸在了水里。

克罗斯这下百分之百确信这份报纸上有什么要紧的消息了。

立刻有人上来收拾这边的狼藉，克洛泽为他把伊万没看完的报纸打湿了抱歉，伊万摆摆手，“过期的报纸，打发一下时间而已，没什么的，收了拿下去好了。”

克罗斯不想太明显地盯着克洛泽，但他还是注意到克洛泽似乎在从那张报纸上撕着一小块，不过现在不是谈论这个的时候，他看了一眼菜单，随便挑了个不常见的巴塞罗那特色的菜肴问拉基蒂奇是什么，拉基蒂奇给克罗斯讲解中不再注意克洛泽那边，特尔施特根也在看着他们，足够克洛泽不动声色地将扯下的报纸妥帖收好，剩下的部分扔在了垃圾桶里。

 

“所以，你竟然来过德国？”闲聊中拉基蒂奇提起他在德国的一段经历，克罗斯好奇地问道。

“我在盖尔森基兴工作过一段时间，那时候才刚毕业。”拉基蒂奇含笑看了一眼特尔施特根，“他说他当时在门兴，不然我们还可以早一点认识的。”

“在异国他乡认识也是挺浪漫的经历，何况又是在巴萨。”克罗斯点点头，“看起来回去应该建议皇马高层多举办些各家公司的联谊的，比如帮卢卡介绍个对象。”

拉基蒂奇猛地呛了一口果汁，特尔施特根拍拍他的背，“我记得卢卡有alpha男友的，也是克罗地亚人，不在西班牙可能他没提过。”

“是吗？卢卡看起来总是神神秘秘的，最近一阵还问了我好多跟德国有关的问题，我还以为他看上了个德国人呢。”

拉基蒂奇愣了一下，“说不定他打算和男友去德国旅游了，马克都还没带我回过门兴呢。”

“下个假期，我保证。”特尔施特根一边给拉基蒂奇倒了点果汁，一边接道。

克罗斯没有放过拉基蒂奇的一晃神，很好，他已经注意到了莫德里奇不正常的行动，他打算再添一把火，刚要开口，克洛泽看了过来。在对面两人看来不过是一个心有灵犀的对视，而克罗斯却明白，克洛泽在示意他不要在这方面继续下去了。

于是克罗斯开口时换了个话题，“马克要是不带你，你就来慕尼黑，米洛和我保证提供一个好吃好喝还让他找不到你后悔死的地方。”

克洛泽笑着点了点头。

“真的？那我以后不是可以自由地离家出走了。”拉基蒂奇边说着顺手给特尔施特根盘子里夹了块鸭肉。

“别这样，伊万。”特尔施特根做出了一副可怜兮兮的样子。

 

离开饭店的时候，特尔施特根提出要送他们回酒店，不过被克罗斯与克洛泽拒绝了，“我们在路上散散步，”克洛泽示意他们先走，“老年人总有些无趣的作息。”

克罗斯跟上来，“放心我们迷不了路的。”

特尔施特根和拉基蒂奇对视一眼，“那我们就先回去了？”

“去吧，”克洛泽拍了拍特尔施特根的手，“小心点。”

特尔施特根表情僵了一秒，很快恢复过来，“你们也是。”

目送着他们的车开走，克罗斯挽着克洛泽走出了门前，他看了看周围没有多少人，先开了口，“你把那块报纸给了马克？”

“是的，一个挺危险的人物到了巴塞罗那，提醒他小心一点。”

克洛泽说了个名字，克罗斯想了想没有什么印象，“似乎不是什么传闻中的犯罪分子。”

“他比犯罪分子可危险得多，”克洛泽摇了摇头，“因为通常，人们不会认为他是一个犯罪分子，他们会更欣赏他对神经科学界的贡献，而忽略了他在暗中进行的那些不可告人的研究。”

“什么研究？”“神经科学”这个词似乎激起了克罗斯的一点回忆，但究竟是哪里听说过却不太想得起来。

“我没有证据，多半也是听来的，”克洛泽停了停，似乎在寻找着合适的词语，“他对于‘精神控制’似乎有着某种执念。”

“催眠？”

“具体的方法不那么确定，可能是催眠，可能是某种精神类药物，他有着心理学和医学的双学位，确实是个不折不扣的天才。但很遗憾，天才和疯子只有一线之隔。”

“如果他不来招惹我们的话，我们也不好有什么行动。”

“谨慎一点，小心总是不会犯错的。”克洛泽想了想，“那么你呢，托尼？伊万，还有那个卢卡，你发现了什么？”

“克罗地亚像我们一样的组织是什么？”克罗斯反问道。

“有很多，不过如果你有怀疑的话，你对HNS了解多少？”

“HNS？那个全是Omega的杀手组织？”

“不准确，应该说，‘看起来’全是Omega的杀手组织。”

“你是说，成员不一定全是Omega，但对外会假装成Omega——”克罗斯想起了莫德里奇那个明显是用香水造出来的Omega信息素味道，一般人确实区分不出来这个，但并不包括经过DFB训练的克罗斯，“是这样，卢卡应当是个beta，他和我是一样的，我确信这一点。但他总会用Omega信息素香水，我以为是什么习惯爱好，但现在看来，他可能是HNS的成员——甚至我觉得，他是HNS现任的队长。那么这样看来伊万也是，所以卢卡会调查马克，而他来找我，难道他已经怀疑起了马克的身份？还是说他知道马克的身份怀疑我？或者——”

“托尼，”克洛泽打断了克罗斯的推理，“如果你的猜想都是对的，你觉得会怎样？”

“我觉得那可能是对DFB的一个潜在的威胁，而且与那个神经科学家不同，伊万和马克是朝夕相处的。”

“所以他们会更清楚彼此的，枕边人的问题，外人解决不了。”克洛泽揉了揉克罗斯的头发，“爱骗不了人，不是吗？”

“好吧好吧，”克罗斯想了想，突然停下了脚步，“米洛，我想起来了。”

“怎么了？”克洛泽也停了下来。

“那个神经科学家，他来过一次皇马，见过卢卡。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狮花的感情是坚不可摧的&小狮子暂时下线&一条消息如果经过两个不同的渠道传播，是会被解读成不同意味的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cp狮花，alpha！萨拉赫/alpha！洛夫伦，alpha！杰拉德/beta！阿隆索

特尔施特根沉默地开着车往回走，伊万看着窗外马路旁后退的建筑，卢卡在和托尼打听有关于德国的事？那当然不可能是因为喜欢上了某个德国人，但因为某个德国人倒是很有可能？卢卡是否知道马克和托尼的关系，是否在和托尼打探马克？

可是这说不通，拉基蒂奇闭上眼睛，他们不是刚在一起一两个月的中学生，双方家长紧张地关注着自己的孩子是不是会在无知的年岁里因为爱情走上什么不可挽回的歧途。换而言之，卢卡根本不是第一天知道他们的关系，早几年前干什么去了，这说不通。除非——拉基蒂奇摇摇头似乎想把这个可能性甩出去，除非马克自己对他说，没必要因为别人对马克的评判胡思乱想，没有什么坚不可摧的感情禁得起这个。

再说了HNS又不是什么禁欲苦修团体每天琢磨着怎么棒打鸳鸯，就算是快成了埃及艳后的德扬，他和他的“法老”也没受到什么阻碍。卢卡倒是早说过他和一个普通人在一起会很困难的，不过他们每个人不会一生都在HNS，总有新人接班的一天，他也想过等他退出HNS的时候，这段过往将永远封存在过去不会被提起，也许他和马克可以这样度过一生。

拉基蒂奇还没把思路理清楚，特尔施特根突然一个急刹车，有安全带保护着拉基蒂奇倒不至于磕碰到，却还是吓了一跳回过神来。

“抱歉。”特尔施特根之前在想着克洛泽给他的东西，有一点走神，这才为了躲避行人一脚刹车。

车还停着，拉基蒂奇突然伸手覆上特尔施特根握着手刹的手，“对不起。”

“怎么了？”特尔施特根不知道他为什么突然道歉。

“我和工作室请过假也没有跟你说，这才让你扑了个空，是因为这次找我装修房间的人是我一位朋友托我的，”事实上是莫德里奇介绍的，HNS的队长总是需要做一些牵线搭桥的工作，但是拉基蒂奇直觉觉得卢卡在今晚的对话中出现太多了，“没有经过工作室，这样说起来不太好，于是我今天去和客户看房间的时候就直接向工作室请假了。”

“这没有什么好道歉的，反而是我，只想着要去找你，却忘了先问一声你是不是在工作、有没有空，对不起，伊万。”

“那么巧了，我也觉得你并没有什么好道歉的。”感觉自己似乎在某种意义上迈出了一步的拉基蒂奇放松下来，他松了松安全带，略侧身在特尔施特根脸上亲了一下，“那专心开车了。”

恰好这时候行人走完，特尔施特根带着自己都没有察觉的微笑，发动车继续往家里开去。

 

特尔施特根跟踪这位神经科学家有几天了。

克洛泽给他的那块撕下来的报纸上，是他的一个讲座的报道。特尔施特根开始以为这是自己的任务，但显然，就算DFB改变了习惯把布置任务变得这么随意，也不能忽略那张报纸是拉基蒂奇的，克洛泽不太可能预知上面有什么。

也许是要自己警惕这个人，特尔施特根想起了克洛泽分别时嘱咐的“小心”，或许这个人就是他的另有所指。不管怎样，他打算先调查一下这个人何以应当被“警惕”。

从暗中调查的结果来看，也没发现有什么很异常的地方，科学狂人的作息，有不少大学或者其他社会组织邀请他做一些讲座，特尔施特根甚至还去旁听了一个，客观地说，他的讲座风趣幽默，内容深入浅出，特尔施特根听完都觉得在神经学领域收获颇丰。

除此之外的社交也完全正常，有这一领域的专家，有些在巴塞罗那的朋友，还有——他发现拉基蒂奇和他一起吃过午饭后前往他家看房子的时候，他感觉全身血液都在瞬间凝固。

伊万的客户，竟然是一个疑似极度危险的人物？！

晚上回家后，特尔施特根试探着问，“伊万，你最近那个客户是谁啊，我有点好奇。”

拉基蒂奇说了个名字，“他是位神经科学家，似乎最近在巴塞罗那有几个讲座。”说着叹了口气，“他亡妻是西班牙人，他们曾在巴塞罗那住过一段时间，后来他妻子去世后他就搬走了，直到最近回来，想把房间装修来纪念。”

拉基蒂奇最近也对他做了一些调查，可是完全没有发现有什么仇家或者可能想雇佣HNS去杀他的，他看起来像一个完完全全无辜、对自己的危险处境毫不知情的人。

莫德里奇没有催他完成任务，何况就算为了撇清自己拉基蒂奇也不可能立时三刻动手，可是拉基蒂奇依然在犹豫。

他不想滥杀无辜。

也许“正义”很多时候是一种自我安慰，但也许万一有一天，他可以躲在“正义”的光明后，即使他自己就是黑暗。

亡妻？特尔施特根在之前的调查中没发现这个，也许可以从这里入手，他的妻子的死因？

然而特尔施特根还没来得及按照新线索调查下去，DFB要求他回一趟慕尼黑，不是什么大事，来回三四天就够了。三、四天应该不会有什么事吧，特尔施特根在临行前辗转反侧，导致拉基蒂奇也难以入眠，他伸手从背后搂住特尔施特根，“睡吧，明天飞机挺早的不能起晚了。”

特尔施特根答应着，握着拉基蒂奇的手，“我不在家的时候你千万照顾好自己。”

“你又不是第一次出差，这次是怎么了？”

“还不允许不想出差吗？就想在你身边。”特尔施特根含糊着。

“怎么这么黏人。”拉基蒂奇把头埋在特尔施特根背后，“早点从德国回来。”

 

此时，被拉基蒂奇选择性忽略的英伦三岛最大的情报交互基地利物浦梅尔伍德。

洛夫伦小心翼翼地扶着萨拉赫缠着绷带的肩膀，把绷带一圈一圈拆下来换药，“别乱晃，小心拉扯到伤口了。”

没受伤的手还捧着咖啡，萨拉赫看着洛夫伦混合着各种情绪的表情，本来有些郁闷的心情都开始放晴了，“哪有，明明是你手抖。”

洛夫伦抬起头瞪了他一眼，“你受伤到底怎么回事？”

萨拉赫歪着头想了想，“大概是想你了，没看见砸下来的东西吧。”

洛夫伦看起来很想锤他一下，但又害怕不管锤哪里牵动了伤口就不好了，于是决定在缠绷带的时候缠个大蝴蝶结“就知道胡说。”

“疼！”萨拉赫刚喊了一声，洛夫伦以为绷带缠太紧了，赶忙松了松，萨拉赫捧着咖啡的手过来顺手一扯，洛夫伦缠好的蝴蝶结又恢复成了普通的一条绷带。

“等我缠好，我一定要借个发带过来给你绑个蝴蝶结扎头发。”听着萨拉赫的笑声，洛夫伦认命地重新缠起了绷带。

“温柔一点嘛。”洛夫伦此时终于把绷带缠好贴紧，萨拉赫放下咖啡杯，在绷带上面比划，“要是你还生气，可以在这儿画个画发泄一下，比如Mo❤Dej之类的。”

“才不，我要写个‘小骗子Mo’之类的——”

亨德森在这时候走到了他们旁边，“你感觉怎么样，Mo？”

“很好。”萨拉赫看了看身边的洛夫伦，“有德扬在，一切都好。”

“你有没有感觉到，”亨德森慎重地选择着用词，“幻象、残影、或者其他什么看起来不太真实的东西？”

萨拉赫认真思索了一会儿，“没有，我觉得一切正常。”

“那你先休息一会儿，boss找你有事，不过大概要再等几分钟。”亨德森看看上面的房间，“Stevie刚回来。”

杰拉德是刚从西班牙回到英格兰的，除了跟随老前辈莱因克尔作为英格兰记者团在马德里住了一段时间做报道外，离开利物浦后他并不知道萨拉赫在马德里执行的任务，直到萨拉赫在任务中受伤，应急处理时又恰好碰上了阿隆索坐镇急诊，杰拉德这才注意到了他的后辈在附近执行任务。

协助利物浦护送萨拉赫回去，杰拉德随英格兰记者团返回伦敦后，未曾停歇便赶回了利物浦，克洛普在梅尔伍德自己的办公室里迎接了他。两人谈了十多分钟，萨拉赫，当然还有凑过来的洛夫伦——克洛普没表现出他需要回避，他便顺理成章地留了下来听着。

“Mo，你在马德里的时候，有注射或者被注射过什么东西吗？”克洛普让两人坐下，先问道。

萨拉赫摇了摇头，“没有”，他说。

杰拉德和克洛普对视了一眼，杰拉德问，“可能是吃了什么东西？”

“Mo被人……下毒了？”洛夫伦插了一句。

“在马德里，保险起见Xabi当时给Mo做了不少检查，”杰拉德把一份报告推给了萨拉赫和洛夫伦，“血液检查中发现了一种不常见的、意思是致幻剂主要成分。”

“他是因为这种致幻剂才没有避开砸下来的东西受伤的？”洛夫伦问。

“有这样的可能。”克洛普点点头，又看向萨拉赫，“在任务中有遇到可疑的人吗？”

“似乎有一个人，大概带着点德国口音……”

洛夫伦其实没有细听清楚萨拉赫的全部描述，只记下了几个关键词，克洛普和杰拉德商量着请西班牙方面非正式地配合一下他们的调查，而洛夫伦的思绪已经飘到了千里之外。

他要联系莫德里奇，他想要亲手报复那个人。

 

马德里机场。

克罗斯接到科普克电话的时候刚停好车，克洛泽的飞机还有三个多小时起飞，也并不着急便在车里等他接完电话。

“马克？米洛和我几天前见过他一次，然后就没有再联系过了。

“你是说，总部现在联系不上他？GPS追踪过吗？只要他随身携带我们的任何辅助设备，原则上都是可以定位他的位置的。

“好的，我知道了。”

挂了电话，没等克洛泽问，克罗斯就先开了口，“总部有事召回马克，但是他至今没有到总部报道，并且现在联系不上他。他的定位最后一次出现是在巴塞罗那机场，总部调出了那架航班的检票信息，安检有记录但是登机口没有。”

克洛泽皱了皱眉，“机场监控呢？”

“他似乎发现了什么人然后追踪了过去，视频分析还在做，但是后面就走到某个监控死角了，之后就没再出现过。”

“退掉之前的机票，我们再去一次巴塞罗那。”克罗斯已经在查看最近的马德里飞往巴塞罗那的机票，克洛泽给勒夫打电话，“Jogi，我晚几天再回去。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你们都在被球哥做成表&伊万日常被蒙在鼓里

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cp狮花，beta！哈维/omega！卡西利亚斯

巴塞罗那足球俱乐部现任一线队技术总监梅西可以说是俱乐部灵魂人物，球迷们纷纷叫爹的存在，日常的工作包括协助主帅确定球队的技战术风格、赛季目标和发展方向，关注拉玛西亚的发展，以及，拉住现任主席皮克不要把整个巴萨都带的太沙雕了。

除此之外，在众人不知道的部分，梅西同时也是整个巴萨，不仅仅是一个俱乐部的“国王”。他认识每一个在这里的、拥有各自神秘身份的人，和他们保持着良好的关系，与此同时却并不干预任何人的任务，但在需要他出手的时候也从不犹豫。

某种意义上说除了AFA，梅西帮助其他人既不属于任务也不属于人情。做一件事非要有意义吗？梅西坐在诺坎普自己的办公室对着电脑屏幕发呆，哈维和卡西利亚斯的小女儿Asia坐在他旁边的沙发上抱着平板看动漫，少年人的故事里总有一个神秘人，在主角面临危险的时候自带光环突然出现，把故事推向了最高潮。

可是怎么会有人正好突然出现呢？Asia还在认真看动漫，梅西在一旁胡思乱想，那不过是一直在盯着主角团，借他们的视角同时也在看着这个世界罢了。

哈维今天带着Asia来诺坎普看比赛，不过比赛还没开始就有事离开了，把Asia交给了梅西帮忙看一会儿。今天巴萨的比赛开球早，这时候已经完场很久了，哈维既没有出现，也没有联系过梅西，他便带着Asia自己玩。

梅西还在走神，没注意到Asia什么时候从沙发上跳下来走到了他旁边，“莱奥叔叔”，Asia打了个哈欠，“爸爸怎么还没有回来？”

“他可能有事，还没忙完呢。”

“可是我想去找他。”Asia扯扯梅西的袖子，“莱奥叔叔，带我去找他好不好。”

梅西俯下身看着Asia，“但你现在要去找他的话，可能会打扰到他的工作的。你哥哥在家吗？要是你想回家的话我可以把你送回去，但我不能放你一个人在那儿。”

Asia摇了摇头。

梅西看了看时间，“那你饿吗？我带你出去吃点东西好不好？”

哈维是在两人吃晚饭的时候回来的，梅西正在为不能再吃一个冰激凌和Asia一本正经地讲道理，Asia跳到哈维怀里，哈维抱起她，亲亲她的脸颊，“比赛看得开心吗？”

Asia点点头，“我还在莱奥叔叔的办公室看了动画，但是莱奥叔叔不让我吃冰激凌。”

哈维不为所动，“那肯定是因为你已经吃了太多了，这样，”哈维把Asia放下来，“你不能再吃冰激凌了，但可以去这里买你想吃的蛋糕，”他们走出了餐厅，哈维指了指隔壁的一家甜品店，“去吧，我们在收银台等你。”

“谢谢爸爸。”Asia欢快地进了甜品店挑蛋糕，梅西看着她的背影，轻声问道，“出了什么事吗？”

“伊克尔收到了利物浦的一个非正式的配合调查的请求，之前一直在听Xabi和伊克尔讲这件事的情况。”哈维说了一个药物的名字，“利物浦的一位特工在马德里执行任务时被这种致幻剂影响了判断导致受伤，利物浦方面希望RFEF配合查清是谁对他们的人动手。你听说过这种致幻剂吗？”

梅西皱紧了眉头，“知道，它竟然又出现了？”

“又？”哈维看向他，“这东西以前出现过？”

“之前俱乐部的工作人员做定期体检的时候，有人的血液检查查出了这种东西，差点被人当球员兴奋剂阳性捅了出去。当时我们查了一下是夜店里混合着其他药剂调出来当Omega催情剂用的，但是我们把全巴塞罗那的夜店查了一遍都没发现有这种东西。我们猜测可能是少量试验，过后就撤走了。后来压下去之后我担心这种东西没那么简单，怕是针对我们中的‘那些人’来的，就借口说档案有问题整个查了查还有没有牵扯到的。”

“查出什么了吗？”

“没有什么直接的联系，不过我们也查到了那个致幻剂的源头，”梅西在哈维的手背上写了个名字，“另外我也发现了‘那些人’中确实有人与他有联系，但应该不是我担心的那种，他们不站在一边。”

“看来Xabi的猜测是对的，”哈维远程听了一下午阿隆索对于这种致幻剂的成分作用可能的影响的讲解，从中挑出了重点的几句，“即使你看到的‘有联系’的人和他并不站在同一立场上，也要慎重一些，这种东西，”哈维压低了声音对梅西耳语，“除了致幻之外，Xabi认为他的主要成分大概率也会导致神经衰弱，兼具有一定的成瘾性，而且你知道他一直以来想做到什么，‘成瘾’可能就是‘依赖’与‘控制’。”

“或者，”梅西若有所思，“总是疑神疑鬼的时候，可能就是最轻易地相信不该相信的人的时候。”

 

拉基蒂奇缓缓晃动着酒杯，葡萄酒的光泽在玻璃杯内流转，连带着杯壁上可疑的白色结晶，一并消失在了酒液之中。待到一杯酒都看不出异样，拉基蒂奇把酒杯放在了桌上的托盘里。

托盘上已经放好了一杯一模一样的葡萄酒，拉基蒂奇想了想，仍然端起了自己刚放下的那一杯。

他的目标很快出现了，拉基蒂奇的目光在他身上停留了片刻，又立刻移了开来，但是短暂的暗示却不言而喻，他现在对于这类色诱兴致的任务任何耐心都没有，钓上钩喂个安眠药拖走了事。

而就在他的任务目标还没走过来的时候，一双手从背后搂上了他的肩膀，“你怎么在这里，伊万？”

“马克？”拉基蒂奇吓了一跳，“你怎么会——”

“来帮朋友找个人，”特尔施特根的目光转向了拉基蒂奇手里的酒杯，“葡萄酒可不像这里的气氛。”说着从拉基蒂奇手里端走了酒杯准备喝一口。

“你别喝——”

拉基蒂奇从梦里惊醒，下意识地看向空无一人的身旁，他拿起手机，特尔施特根依然没有消息。这可能有点反常，特尔施特根出差的时候虽然可能因为很忙顾不上每天给他打电话，但总归是抽空会给他发个消息让他别担心的，而这一次，特尔施特根离开家以后就一直没有联系他。

别胡思乱想，拉基蒂奇在心里说，程序员这种加班加到脱发、动不动就新到活到老学到秃头的行业，有些技术机密的会议不让使用手机不也很正常。

然而这种来自其他行业的刻板印象段子并不能起到自我安慰的效果，尤其是拉基蒂奇最近的睡眠质量并不高，他躺在床上盯着天花板，马克现在在做什么？熬夜工作还是已经睡着了？

他们的门将玩偶静静地站在特尔施特根的枕头上，拉基蒂奇伸手拿过来抱在怀里。那年他们一起去看世界杯，主办方出了一套首发阵容的吉祥物玩偶，特尔施特根开玩笑说他如果去踢足球的话可能踢门将，于是他就买了一个1号的玩偶。拉基蒂奇拨弄着玩偶的手套，如果我去德国找找他呢？

他知道这不太可能，在他自己的任务结束之前，但这是深夜里无法入睡的时刻，拉基蒂奇还是忍不住多想一想，他的设计稿已经交给了任务目标，对方看起来大体满意，还约了再见面具体敲定几个细节，之后怎么装修实施可不关他的事，他的“工作”上的事大概可以到此为止了。然后他就需要撇开自己——这么说来先去德国，然后悄悄回来也是一种选择，HNS在入境上有些特殊渠道，可能能帮助他。

 

大概是昨晚想得太过投入与丰富，拉基蒂奇第二天见他的任务目标时整个人没精打采的，他的目标打趣他，“怎么？昨晚在哪里玩得这么high？”

“哪有，”拉基蒂奇连声抱歉，“最近总是睡不着。”

“需要我给你开些药吗？总是失眠可不好。”对方一副我是专家的架势，“不过我觉得你可能比起药物，更需要一些其他方面的帮助，是遇到什么困难解决不了了吗？”

“没什么大事，都是工作。”拉基蒂奇不打算具体说什么，于是对方也没有详细问，只是拿来两只玻璃杯，放在自己与拉基蒂奇面前。

“我有时候做实验找不对方法焦头烂额的时候，就自己喝点酒，简单的心理暗示，喝完就能一切顺利了。”他的任务目标从酒柜里取了一瓶葡萄酒，“来尝一尝吧，我们可以一边喝一边谈稿子的事情。”

酒红色的液体顺着杯壁缓缓流入玻璃杯，拉基蒂奇不由自主地颤抖了一下，“怎么？”对方问道。

“没事。”拉基蒂奇说着，却仿佛又感觉到那双手搂在他肩上的温度，那应该是让他感到安心的，这时却像一条绳索越缠越紧，把他勒到窒息。

“抱歉，”拉基蒂奇推开了酒杯，“我最近在吃的一种药不能喝酒。”

“没关系。”任务目标微笑着看着他，意味不明。

 

谈完后拉基蒂奇出门时外面暴雨倾盆，克罗斯在这时候约他在一家咖啡馆见面，他开车赶到时，克罗斯就站在咖啡馆门口，见他过来时一把拉住了他，“伊万。”

拉基蒂奇突然有种很不好的感觉，“马克出事了吗？”

克罗斯定定地看着他，似乎是想从他身上看出什么答案，“是的，他回德国出差，但是对方公司联系不上他。”

他不知道自己是怎么走出那家咖啡馆的，克罗斯的话他大半没听清楚，拉基蒂奇在雨中迷茫地走着，我要去德国找他，不管别的什么，我要去找他，拉基蒂奇只剩下了这一个年头盘旋不停。

在他被人拉住的时候，他恍惚中似乎看到了他的金发alpha朝他走了过来，你回来了，你没有离开我，他朝着他的alpha走去。

 

拉基蒂奇醒来的时候，周围似乎是医院病房的样子，梅西坐在他的身边，“莱奥？你怎么在这里？”

“我在旁边逛街，正好看到你从那个咖啡馆出来晕倒在街上，就把你送来医院了。”梅西帮忙按了下呼叫铃，“你可能还需要一个检查，以及卢卡说他一会儿就过来，这时候大概已经到机场了。”

“谢谢你，莱奥。”

“这没什么，好好照顾自己，伊万。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 笛老师终于开锤&momo千里追夫&宽宽：你们看得人太着急了我忍不下去辽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cp狮花，沙漏，ktk

莫德里奇把雨伞放在一旁，这几日巴塞罗那的雨时停时下的，走进病房时他仍是一身水汽，洛夫伦一脸倦容，跟在莫德里奇身后走进了病房。

“你感觉怎么样，伊万？”莫德里奇在病床旁边拉来个凳子坐下，洛夫伦坐在对面。

“还好，”拉基蒂奇把手里的血液检测报告放到了一边，像其他常规项目检测报告一样，拉基蒂奇随手翻了几页，并没有仔细看看。“医生说还需要做一点检查，我以为这是对我在大雨里浇了一场还没感冒的例行科学研究？”

“这可并不好笑，伊万。”莫德里奇看了一眼床头柜上拉基蒂奇刚放下的血液检测报告，“我可以看看吗？”莫德里奇问。

拉基蒂奇点点头，“都是些常规的检查，拍片子、血液检查之类的，没什么特别的。”

莫德里奇不赞同地摇摇头，“都没什么特别的还要做检查做什么。”

“好吧。”莫德里奇被化验报告吸引了注意力，拉基蒂奇便转向了另一边的洛夫伦，“德扬，你怎么来了？是有——”拉基蒂奇警觉地四周张望了一圈，“来这边‘出差’？”

“不是，我和boss说我病了要休息几天，然后过来的，没和别人提。”洛夫伦稍微压低了点声音，“我和卢卡来的时候和医生护士说过，他们暂时不会靠近，这附近也没别的什么人和监视的东西，我们也查看过了。”

这就不只是探病了，拉基蒂奇坐起来，“发生什么事了？”

“前一阵子，萨拉赫去过一次马德里，”洛夫伦咬牙切齿，“在任务中被坠物砸伤，送去了医院治疗，然后在检查中发现，他血液中有一种疑似新型致幻剂的成分，可能导致他在任务中出现了幻觉、或者其他非正常的状态。”

拉基蒂奇盯着洛夫伦，等他继续说下去。

“这个任务中没什么必须要接触的目标，最大的可能是，他接触过一个德国人。”

拉基蒂奇有些不太好的预感，耳边除了洛夫伦的声音以外，似乎还有些其他的噪声，像是什么东西沉入酒液中的水声。

那远远不该如此明显，却在此时，在洛夫伦的话语间清晰可闻。

他分辨出来，那是一枚戒指，落入了葡萄酒之中。

“德扬，你想说什么？”

一份展开的化验报告递到了拉基蒂奇面前，一直听着洛夫伦说话的莫德里奇终于开口，“想说萨拉赫血液中查出来的那些异常成分，就是这些。”

拉基蒂奇拿起了化验报告，HNS的课程中认识和区别常见的致幻剂主要成分是很重要的一项，仔细看过了自己的化验报告，虽然有些成分他也并不确定是什么，但总有些熟悉的、可以确认的东西。“但是这不能说明什么，一个可疑的德国人不能说明所有德国人都有嫌疑。”

“可是我说了这么多之后，你的重点就落在了‘德国人’这个词上面？”洛夫伦看着拉基蒂奇，“你没有在试图说服我和卢卡，你在试图说服自己，伊万，你是有怀疑的，对吗？”

“卢卡看起来总是神神秘秘的，最近一阵还问了我好多德国有关的问题，我还以为他看上了个德国人呢。”克罗斯的声音突兀地、在拉基蒂奇的耳边响了起来。

拉基蒂奇抓住了莫德里奇的手，“你发现了什么是不是？关于马克，你究竟发现了什么？”

“你的马克去哪里了呢？”莫德里奇回握住拉基蒂奇的手安抚着他，语气却不像普通的询问。

“他……”拉基蒂奇犹豫着，“他去德国出差……然后……失联了……”

“这个消息是谁告诉你的？”莫德里奇接着问。

“是托尼，托尼·克罗斯。”拉基蒂奇补充了一点解释，“他是马克的师兄，最近恰好在巴塞罗那度假。”

“我知道托尼，或者说，算是很了解他，但是伊万你想过没有，托尼和马克是什么样的师兄弟关系，才会让马克出差的去公司在联系不上他时去联系托尼而不是联系你？”

拉基蒂奇愣住了。

“就算对方不知道你的存在，正常情况下和马克无法取得联系时会怎么做？会和巴萨这边的公司联系，确认他有没有离开，然后——他的同事，自然首先告知的还是你。”莫德里奇停顿了几秒，“托尼和马克根本不是师兄弟关系，他们是同事。”

外面突然电闪雷鸣，衬得室内气氛更加静谧，最终是莫德里奇打破了沉默，“我想你可能知道DFB。”

拉基蒂奇点点头。

“马克和托尼，我猜想应当都是DFB的成员。DFB的行事向来有自己的一套该做什么与不该做什么的准则，难以推测，但马克的失踪，应当表明，他已经得到了他想得到的。”莫德里奇伸手捧着拉基蒂奇的脸，“伊万，他到底想从你身上得到什么呢？甚至还要给你下毒？”

“这不可能。”拉基蒂奇放下莫德里奇的手，“你说他是DFB的成员我相信，但他没有给我下过毒，我不信！何况如果他得到了想得到的，为什么还要托尼告诉我他失踪了？让我自生自灭不就好了？”

拉基蒂奇在话语出口时已经有了答案，莫德里奇也没有说话，洛夫伦开了口，像是自言自语，“如果有一天Mo突然不见了，哪怕没人告诉我他最后出现在哪里，就算徒步把全世界走一遍，我也要找到他。”

外面突然传来一声人落地的声音，三人对视一眼，洛夫伦起身，“我出去看看。”

洛夫伦开门走出了病房，莫德里奇和拉基蒂奇不再说话，听着洛夫伦走了几步，似乎是抓住了一个人，“你——跟我走。”

莫德里奇摇了摇头，“真是不能乱说话，想什么来什么，德扬估计一时半会儿回不来了。伊万，你这几天就在医院好好休息休息，我听德扬说利物浦方面有针对这种药剂的解毒方案，我会想办法告知这边医院的。”

“谢谢你，卢卡。”拉基蒂奇试图挤出个安慰的笑容，显然失败了，莫德里奇为他整了整枕头扶他继续躺下。

“好好休息，伊万，不管有什么消息，我会告诉你的。”

 

洛夫伦拽着“不速之客”一路从走廊里走到了医院门口，看着外面的大雨，洛夫伦这才想起他出来的时候并没有拿着自己的雨伞。医院里没什么太好的说话的地方，要回去去雨伞又太麻烦，他在门厅里站住思考下面应该往哪里去，抓着对方的手，不由得稍微松了一点。

正想着，洛夫伦感到身后的人拽了拽自己的衣服，他回头，对方已经解开了雨衣的扣子，手臂撑高了雨衣示意他完全可以钻进来一起躲雨。

洛夫伦正气着便没理他，既然有雨衣也淋不到他，洛夫伦索性直接拉着他往外面走，没走了两步，后面的人停下不肯走了，“德扬，别走了，我肩膀疼。”

洛夫伦停下了脚步松了手，回头查看对方的情况，他在雨衣下面似乎是揉着受伤的肩膀。他们还没走出医院，洛夫伦便一言不发地走过去，从雨衣下面轻轻搂着他，扶他去急诊处理一下。

萨拉赫放下了雨衣的帽子，“你真的不打算和我说话了吗？”

洛夫伦依旧板着脸，“你的肩膀又没好全，你怎么来了？”

“boss已经联系过这边帮忙调查了，你怎么来了？”萨拉赫把问题抛给了他。

“你——”

“刚才不是说的挺感人的嘛，”萨拉赫从雨衣下面伸出手牵着洛夫伦，“怎么现在不承认了。”

“你听到了多少？”

萨拉赫歪歪头，“我一直跟在你们身后，所以基本都听到了——谁让你们一直没发现我的。”

洛夫伦不说话，萨拉赫干脆取下了雨衣能更靠近一些，“德扬，我觉得，你们有点先入为主了。”

“什么？”

“那个马克，他应该不止失踪一天了吧。”

洛夫伦点点头，“大概有四五天了吧。”

“这已经不是很短的时间了，”萨拉赫若有所思，“你们为什么不怀疑这四五天里还在与伊万有接触的人，而要去怀疑一个失踪了这么长时间的人？因为你们本来就怀疑他吗？”

 

克洛泽捧着一本书坐在酒店的沙发上，直到一道阴影落在书页上，他把书放在一边，克罗斯坐在沙发前的地毯上，手扶着克洛泽的膝盖，看起来像某种嗷嗷待哺的小动物。克洛泽伸手揉了揉他的头发，“又在琢磨什么鬼主意了？”

“我看起来有这么明显吗？”克罗斯抱着克洛泽的膝盖，“也没什么，不过刚想起来既然马克被我支去了杜塞尔多夫，一时半会儿还回不来，他回来之前我们也不走，那我可能需要会会一位老朋友。”

克罗斯的手机铃声适时地响起，“你看，我说什么来着。”克罗斯从地毯上起身，去拿自己的手机接电话。

准确地说，克罗斯是在知道特尔施特根已经平安到达DFB总部、总部的事情已接近尾声的时候，才约了拉基蒂奇见面告诉他特尔施特根失踪的消息。

特尔施特根在巴塞罗那机场察觉出了有人在暗中监视着他，于是打草惊蛇后顺势离开了监控的范围，关闭了所有能够定位到他的DFB设备，取道其他国家回到了德国。

勒夫和科普克听过了特尔施特根带来的消息，一时无法确定到底是谁盯上了DFB，安全起见，特尔施特根的行动仍然需要保密，克罗斯和克洛泽在特尔施特根回到巴塞罗那前都会留在那里，明面上再继续想办法寻找特尔施特根，暗地里调查是怎么回事。

“你放心，伊万那边我会告诉他的，”克罗斯关闭了DFB内部资料数据库系统，“还有一件事，你在查那个米洛让你小心点的人？”

“是的。”特尔施特根通过DFB总部的加密通道和克罗斯通话，“他……伊万最近和他工作上的接触，他没对伊万不利吧？”

克罗斯犹豫了一下应当怎么说，“我会旁敲侧击提醒伊万的，对了，我最近发现，他曾经参加过一个在杜塞尔多夫的秘密组织，可能和他亡妻的死因有关，巴塞罗那这边还要几天收尾工作，你暂时不能回来的话，可以去那边查查？”

“好。”

接完电话的克罗斯回到了沙发边，把手机夹在了克洛泽的书里，“我出去一趟，如果在这期间伊万来找我的话——”

“告诉他马克在杜塞尔多夫的某个小镇里出现过，让他别着急，现在已经在找了？”

“没错。”克罗斯直起身子亲了克洛泽一下。

“早点回来，”克洛泽拍拍他的手，“还有，别玩得太过火了。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他说你所有为人称道的美丽，不及他第一次遇见你

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cp狮花

德国，杜塞尔多夫。

【用户身份确认中，请输入用户名及身份代码】

特尔施特根坐在一家破旧酒店的房间里，他打算调查的秘密组织没有固定的总部，倒是经常把杜塞尔多夫郊外的一座博物馆当做集会地点，这里游客不多，也常年留着人看护着。特尔施特根没有急着出手，DFB的数据库可能有一些对他有用的信息。他登录进了数据库，搜索着这个可能的秘密组织的消息。

电视开着，DFB把从日常琐碎的新闻中获取有价值的消息和识别某些场合的弦外之音当做特工的必修课，此时的午间新闻刚播报完了几条美洲的消息，似乎目光又回到了欧洲大陆。

“西班牙巴塞罗那消息。”特尔施特根条件反射地转向了电视台的新闻，“近日，巴塞罗那警方接到了一起匿名报案，声称有人涉嫌大规模投放新型精神类药物……”

特尔施特根走近了些，巴塞罗那警方提供的执法中拍摄的画面不甚清晰，但是依旧可以辨认出拉基蒂奇之前准备进行装修设计的房屋，以及里面铺在地面上的、不明成分的药粉。

接受采访的证人做了图像的马赛克处理，依稀可以看出蓬松的发型，讲述着自己和男友一起来西班牙旅游，如何在酒吧里嗨了一晚上然后由于过敏去医院做了检查，然后在血液检查中发现了异样等等。恰巧马德里警局也在调查一件类似的案件，收到巴塞罗那警方的协查通知后立刻发现了两期案件的相似点，顺藤摸瓜发现了药物流通网络和一位意想不到的真凶。西班牙医学专家阿隆索对涉案药物做了简单科普，警局刑侦负责人伊克尔·卡西利亚斯在电视前呼吁，在马德里、巴塞罗那、塞维利亚等地的夜店酒吧等场所都发现了这类药物，如果近期经常在这些场所出没建议立刻去当地医院进行检查。

但是，特尔施特根听完了整个新闻，整个新闻对幕后凶手是否已被抓捕只字未提。之前的案件陈述在点出真凶后戛然而止，卡西利亚斯的呼吁几乎代表了全部的警方表态，记者的口吻表达了对一位知名神经科学家涉案的震惊，却没有任何他是否已被控制的消息。他现在到底是怎样的状态？伊万呢？他与这个人一直有工作上的接触，会不会也被下毒了？

特尔施特根为自己的猜想凛然一惊，正要问一问伊万现在怎样，就看到勒夫通过内线联系到他，“马克？你在杜塞尔多夫？”

“是的。”特尔施特根回答。

“我发给你西班牙那条违禁药物流通网络的新闻，与这件事有关，我们受RFEF和HNS的协查请求，配合RFEF和HNS抓捕涉此案的嫌疑人。杜塞尔多夫的一个NGO组织可能会为他提供逃脱方式，我们需要赶在之前抓捕他。”

RFEF来自西班牙，HNS来自——克罗地亚，挂断了与勒夫的内线，特尔施特根盯着笔记本屏幕上的DFB数据库界面。DFB的数据库里当然有全球各种秘密组织的资料，除了数据库的管理员之外，这部分操作需要的权限比较高，如特尔施特根的权限也仅有读取而没有其他编辑操作。另外如DFB、HNS这样的组织，一条不成文的规矩是成员在任务中自行发现的其他组织成员身份不录入有痕迹的数据库中，但若涉及双向开放合作的场合，可以互相记录对方的主要负责人。

特尔施特根是抱着试试看的心态在数据库中检索HNS的资料，在他接受培训的年代里DFB和HNS有过不太多的接触，那时他们对HNS所知并不算多，数据库弹出通知让他再次输入身份代码进行权限识别。  
数据库的检索并没有花费太多地时间，并提供了这一项的审计日志，最后一次编辑显示在几小时之前。

【现任队长：卢卡·莫德里奇】

 

拉基蒂奇直到飞机降落后才翻了翻联系记录，莫德里奇在一个多小时前联系过他几次，大约是他已经在从巴塞罗那飞往杜塞尔多夫的航班上，在航班上没有信号，公共WiFi绝对不能接内网，几乎隔绝了莫德里奇和他的联系。算上航班延误的几个小时，莫德里奇也比他想象地更早发现他从医院溜出来。

航班落地后等待安全检查打开舱门之类也有几分钟，拉基蒂奇冷静下来规划了一下接下来要怎么做。杜塞尔多夫超过210平方公里，找起人来堪比大海里捞针，他需要信息，或许在信息的基础上，还要再加上一点运气和默契。  
找到HNS在德国的安全屋后，他联系了莫德里奇。

但是之后呢？

 

“你想要得到什么？”莫德里奇问他。

那时拉基蒂奇更任性一些，有时喜欢玩些花样，比如攒一攒任务，想办法让他的几个任务的任务目标扯上关系，就像自己写一个剧本，饶有兴致地观察着事态的发展，伺机行动。

莫德里奇起初不怎么赞成这样的“游戏”，“做事总是要有目的的，你是想要得到什么呢，伊万？”

“任务完成不就好了吗？”拉基蒂奇翻箱倒柜地找东西，“再者说了，让任务目标的社会关系复杂起来，对我们来说不是更好的脱身方法？”

“道理上是如此，但就怕横生枝节，反而让你遇到什么意想不到的局面。”

他花了太长的时间才明白，那时他根本不知道自己想要什么，也就无所谓可能会失去什么。他把简单的问题弄得复杂化，想要从中试探各种的可能性，从不确定中找到什么是确定的。

他在任务中成功了无数次，却从来没有找到自己想要找到的答案。

莫德里奇给他简要地讲明了现在的情况。洛夫伦和萨拉赫主动找到拉基蒂奇的任务目标寻求治疗方法，恰好赶上了RFEF的收网，两者没有完全沟通明白，误打误撞引起了一点混乱，他们的任务目标趁机逃走了。

“我还以为他是个无辜的人。”拉基蒂奇靠在沙发上，大约是各种药效的作用和自己从西班牙飞到德国的长途奔波，他感觉有些头疼，“正直的科学家因自己的成就被迫害，看来只是中世纪的故事，不是吗？”

“伊万，如果你感觉不太好的话……”莫德里奇从他的语气里听出些不对的地方，而拉基蒂奇否认了。

“不，卢卡，我很好。”

 

他或许应该听听莫德里奇的劝，适当地收一收手，藏在他也不知道哪个休息室的书柜后面时，拉基蒂奇如是想。

果真如莫德里奇顾虑的，事情搅得越复杂就越可能出现意外，他被回过神的任务目标追着，一路横冲直撞地找地方躲避，闯进了一个似乎是正在带着学生夏令营活动的地方。

周围暂时没人经过，拉基蒂奇便从藏身的位置出来，悄悄从窗户观察外面追他的人，他们看起来似乎正在交涉，这里的孩子们年纪都不算太大，轻易不会允许外人随便闯进来找人。但换而言之，如果他被发现，也会被当做可能的威胁。

他权衡了局势，放弃了一些看起来更能自保的武器，然后离开了藏身的地点走了出去。

他站在一群在写生的孩子们旁边，盯着他们的画，似是终于忍不住出声，“这里比例不对。”

在此之前他已经溜到了工作间，换上了一身工作人员的服装，端着盛满了饮料的托盘走过来。外面的人似乎完成了交涉，但一时半会还进不来，场地的安保人员在附近越聚越多，将孩子们围在周围。正在进行各种活动的孩子们好奇地观望着门口的动静，各种项目负责的人三三两两地交流，是否要将孩子们先散到某个安全的地方。

他放下托盘，走近了正在画画的孩子，从他手里拿过了铅笔，“你看，那幅画的长宽虽然是这样的数据，但从这个角度看过去，会显得更宽一些，整幅画要保持同样的观察视角和透视方法，才会显得协调。”

他的余光也在打量着附近的环境，有人在注视着他。

 

马克在当时是否已经发现了什么？他为自己的想法吓了一跳。

“我以为按照你的想法，DFB都是什么冷血无情的吃人怪物。”

“我确实是这么想的，”莫德里奇淡定地回答，“能让我们伊万不好好在医院治病非要溜到德国去找人，可不就是吃人怪物？”

他按照莫德里奇的指引找到了DFB在杜塞尔多夫的联络点，他和莫德里奇的讨论过，马克如果在杜塞尔多夫的话，DFB在这里的联系人应该知道他的下落。

“我们确实接到过通知，”联络点的DFB特工对他们说，“负责内勤支援的同事在从多特蒙德赶来的路上，路上好像遇到了严重的追尾，堵在了路上。”

他真的了解马克吗？就比如说现在，DFB的负责人声称他们已经派了人手在杜塞尔多夫协助他，但由于DFB内部的某些原因又拒绝透露是谁。除了从多特蒙德赶来的特工作为内勤支援，杜塞尔多夫应当还有人在，如果真的是马克，那这个“某些原因”是不是只是他不愿见自己的托词？

在前往那个可能帮助任务目标的组织的路上，拉基蒂奇想得一团乱麻，头疼似乎将一部分思想剥离了出来，一边仍然在毫无头绪地纠结，另一边在嘲笑自己的患得患失。

他从什么时候开始这样犹豫不决了？或者他的身体状态其实根本不适合去执行外勤任务，他在车后座上抱着手臂发抖。

“你怎么了？我觉得信息素有些不对劲？”开车的司机似乎是个beta，否则不会到这个时候才发现他的信息素混乱地散发着。

“没什么，”他的语气很镇定，“有点水土不服而已。”

 

“隔空取物是一种最基本的魔术，比方说——”刚才似乎在盯着他的人站在他放下托盘的地方，对面前的孩子们说话，然后又看向了他，在他面前看魔术的孩子们也朝着他的方向看了过来，这时候若躲闪太令人怀疑，拉基蒂奇索性也困惑地看了他们一眼，收到了那位“魔术师”的一个微笑，然后拿起铅笔接着改图不再看他，那人隔空抓了一下，手扣在一只杯子上松开了手，他清楚地听到了什么东西落入果汁中的声音，“魔术师”从托盘上端出了一杯果汁，递给了他，“尝尝。”

他没有喝，直接把一杯果汁倒进旁边的垃圾桶里，一枚戒指躺在杯壁上。在周围孩子们的惊呼声中，仿佛是配合着“魔术师”的表演，他拿出了那枚并非自己所有的戒指，戴在了手指上。

“魔术师”愉快地打发走了孩子们，拉基蒂奇改完图站起来走向他，把他拉到了一边远离了人群，“你根本不会变魔术。”

“没错，”对方很坦荡地承认了，“我只是想用一个笨办法让孩子们开心。”

拉基蒂奇猛地抬头，对方一脸正直且无辜地看着他，拉基蒂奇定了定神，散发出的一点信息素若有若无地围绕着他们。外面要找他的人似乎已经进来了，有人也在往这边过来，拉基蒂奇便推了对方一把，“那现在你做到了，恭喜你，我要回去工作了。”说着转身要走，“一脚踏空”差点摔到，对方反应更快，抱住了他。

拉基蒂奇顺势坐在地上，手臂搂着对方的腰，脸埋在对方怀里。

对方好像有点被吓到了，僵直了不敢动，心跳地也很快。背后的脚步声越来越近了，他放出更多的信息素，对方也意识到了不对，小声问：“需要我帮你买点抑制剂吗？”

拉基蒂奇没做声，仰头吻了上去。

 

把博物馆当做集会地点除了历史原因外，似乎也有些优势，比如进门过了安检后什么可能的武器都带不进来。躲过监控进入某些游客止步的地方一点都不难，拉基蒂奇倒也不很需要武器，只不过里面似乎有信号屏蔽的设备，通讯也没法继续下去。

见到久违的他的任务目标时，他心里也没起什么波澜，倒是琢磨了几秒是该按照自己的任务杀了他，还是考虑一下也掺和进来的RFEF和DFB，先把人控制起来再说。

对方看起来也很镇定，“被爱人背叛的感觉怎么样？”

他不是没被信任的人背叛过，不是没像一个小刺猬一样拿任性的外表包裹着自己，但后来，他都不在乎了，那些坚硬的表面不是钢铁，而是冰，遇到温暖的时候，都会化得一干二净。

他不想再回去了，无论付出怎样的代价。

他注意到自己的手在发抖，进来前他喷了一些中和omega信息素的香水，他是生病不是发情期，却也没法控制得了自己的信息素紊乱，只能让自己暂时看起来正常一点，但他知道自己支撑不了多久了。

“我不该听你说的故事，”他突然抓住了对方，“我不该相信你。”

生病让他的战斗力打了不少折扣，但凭着自己的技巧仍然能和一个健康的alpha之间的搏斗稍占上风，但他得想个办法，四周要来了其他人，这里还有对方的同伙，他大概坚持不到带着他战胜其他人出去——

一声枪响，他抓着的人应声倒，拉基蒂奇脱力地放了手，向后退了几步，坐在了地上。

 

为了不显得太刻意，拉基蒂奇直到身后的脚步声走远了很多，才放开了面前的人。对方似乎有点懵了，睁大了眼睛欲言又止。

拉基蒂奇捧着他的脸，“跟我来，我告诉你怎么做。”

 

特尔施特根开完枪冲过去时，周围都是他熟悉的Omega信息素爆炸似的散向四周，拉基蒂奇紧闭着双眼坐在地上，“伊万！”他顾不得其他冲过去抱着自己的爱人，恍惚听到他如若游丝的细语，“马克，马克，我把一切都给你了，你告诉我要怎么做……”

 

“好了，到此为止了，你该睡觉了，甜心。”拉基蒂奇从搂着女儿阿尔蒂亚的姿势离开，把一直靠着的枕头放平，示意阿尔蒂亚躺下。

阿尔蒂亚听完了睡前故事似乎还很精神，眨着眼睛问自己的爸爸，“那后来呢？你和papa就和好了吗？”

拉基蒂奇点点她的额头，“那是明天的故事了，不过——不能说和好，daddy和papa从来也没有什么矛盾啊？”

“但是你们对彼此隐瞒——既然你们对爱彼此的事实如此确信，为什么一开始不告诉对方自己的秘密呢？”

拉基蒂奇斟酌了一下怎样给女儿讲解这个道理，爱是再简单不过的字眼，却又是再复杂不过的情感。坦诚与隐瞒，坚强与软弱，矢志不渝与患得患失，理性与感性二元共生，私心披着爱的外衣，恐惧被爱一次次放大，也许是爱之过，又或许本不应使她受过多指责。

于是拉基蒂奇选择了一种更直接的答案，“因为害怕，没有谁对未知有百分之百把握。”

阿尔蒂亚理解了他的意思，“我明白了，就像我也不敢说我好像丢掉了上个月papa的同事们送给他的——”迅速意识到了自己碎碎念了什么，阿尔蒂亚迅速改口“不不不什么都没有发生，晚安daddy。”说着一眨眼的功夫便钻进了被子里，背对着拉基蒂奇把自己裹成了一个小蚕茧。

拉基蒂奇无奈地为女儿关了灯，“晚安亲爱的。”

特尔施特根加完班回到家的时候已经快到午夜，客厅灯还亮着，电视屏幕无声地闪烁，拉基蒂奇抱着门将玩偶躺在沙发上发呆，听到门口的动静便起身走到门口，“加班辛苦，”拉基蒂奇接过特尔施特根手里的包，两人在玄关交换了一个吻，“想吃点什么吗？”

“这么一说还真有点饿了，如果有的话。”

“早就准备好了。”拉基蒂奇把包放下，转进了厨房，特尔施特根则去挂起外套，路过了阿尔蒂亚的房间，门悄悄打开了一条缝，阿尔蒂亚蹑手蹑脚地钻了出来，“papa。”

“Althea？睡不着吗？”特尔施特根开了门，抱起了阿尔蒂亚。

阿尔蒂亚抓着特尔施特根的肩膀，下意识想要躲避他的目光，最后还是鼓起勇气，“对不起papa，上个月巴萨送的那个礼物，我本来想拆掉盒子去做手工，里面的东西不小心放在废纸篓附近，好像就一起丢了，对不起。”

特尔施特根和拉基蒂奇早就猜出了大概是怎么回事，巴萨庆祝足球队赛季三冠王，给旗下的各家公司都发了纪念品，拉基蒂奇的那份还在，特尔施特根的前几天找不到了。他抱着阿尔蒂亚轻轻安抚着她，“与daddy和我对你的爱相比，这并不是什么大事，但是——”特尔施特根把阿尔蒂亚轻轻地放回她的小床上，“你的诚实会得到奖励，乱丢东西也要接受惩罚，我们把这些留给明天，好吗？”

“爱可以原谅所有吗？”阿尔蒂亚眨眨眼睛。

“当然不，”特尔施特根几乎立刻给出了否定的答案，“但有时你会发现，在爱和不爱的后果间，你会更愿意接受爱的。”

阿尔蒂亚迷茫地看着父亲，特尔施特根把旁边的芭比塞进她怀里，在她的额头上轻轻地落下一吻，“早点休息，晚安小公主。”

特尔施特根从女儿的卧室里出来的时候，拉基蒂奇站在餐厅门口注视着他。拉基蒂奇最近在给阿尔蒂亚讲他们的往事时回忆起了不少曾经犹疑的时刻，还有在德国福至心灵找到彼此的时刻，但他却想不起那时他怎样想象他们可能的未来。他所唯一确定的是，他爱着马克，爱着阿尔蒂亚，爱着他们现在这个“未来”。

爱不是万能的，但有些时候，她就是那个答案。


End file.
